The Most Unlikely of Companions
by quirky21
Summary: Just as the title insinuates. Two people have a conversation that never would have happened except for the trouble caused by a headstrong twin.


A/N- Ah, this idea sprouted after reading Aea's little oneshot about Monique. I'm not sure how it's connected, but here it is. Sooo... have fun!

* * *

It was late at night and the comfortable student lounge was occupied by only a few students. Two people were talking in a dimly lit corner, their voices carefully low as not to disturb those still studying for the upcoming mid-terms. They also wished for their conversation to be discreet. The subject was still considered a sore point for both of them. The pair had never actually spoken before and so they were very surprised when they found themselves speaking so openly. Both had opted to leave their noisy dorms for the peace of the lounge. It was an unwritten rule that after ten o'clock at night that it became a place of quiet for studying or relaxing.

Meeting in the hall was accidental. Saying hello was unexpected. Asking each other if what the rumors said were true was pivotal. Entering the lounge together, sitting down, and continuing the eccentric conversation was something of a miracle.

They found comfort in each other's experience. Both had found themselves placed in very awkward situations by the same person. Of course, they were not the only people, but their relationships had been unique. The entire event had left both reeling from the social and emotional impacts. Each had been forced to reconsider what they wanted in relationships. Neither were sure if it was for the best.

Acceptance of their newfound discoveries had not been easy. After believing one thing for the majority of their lives and then be forced to reevaluate their situations had been exhausting. Both had not spoken of it until they were completely sure about themselves. Their high school friends could not really understand and they were forced to look elsewhere for those that would. Upon finding their new confidants, both had asked for discretion, neither ready for the world to know. It was unsurprising when they admitted keeping their families ignorant.

They tested the deeper waters and both admitted their virginity. It was not that sex had not been offered, but uncertainty and the wish to be in love first had kept that box unopened. To allow themselves to fall in love was to open their hearts again and that was terrifying. The subject of love brought about a question that nagged until the taller companion finally had to ask.

"Hey, Olivia?"

"What?"

"Do you hate her?"

Olivia Lennox twirled a curly lock of hair in her fingers and replied slowly. "That's complicated. At first, I didn't. I couldn't hate her for doing what she did. She had apologized for hurting me. It wasn't until the night of the ball and I saw her in a dress. I realized that I didn't just think she was beautiful. I thought she looked hot and I wanted her. That scared me like nothing else. For that, I hated her. She made me realize why I had never felt for any guy what I had felt for my lab partner. I was forced to admit I was attracted to him, because he turned out to be a girl."

"What about now?"

"No. I don't hate her anymore. Hating her was so hard and took so much out of me. I finally let it go. What about you?"

"Nah. I was mad at first, since she dumped me and all, never really hated her. Actually, after I met Jason and he showed me it was OK to be gay I was kinda thankful to her."

"Really? Me too. Gosh, Justin, I wished we could've had this talk a long time ago."

Justin Drayton chuckled. "You and me both, sweetie. Of course, I probably would've just tried to get you to date me so we could both hide behind each other. I'm glad I'm out now, even if it's only to myself and a couple of friends."

"I know. Hell, I wished I'd figured out that I was gay back in high school. It would have saved me the trouble of dating the morons that I did. The whole Sebastian thing never would've happened either."

"Speaking of Sebastian. Do you two still talk?"

"No. We figured out pretty quickly we had nothing in common besides his sister. I don't think she even knows why him and I broke up. Last I heard his band broke up and he went solo."

"He was really cute. I wonder if he's gay."

Olivia giggled at the idea. "I don't think so."

"Oh well, for the best. If I dated him, I'd have to deal with Vi and I don't think I could stand that."

"Why did you date her?"

"Because she was super cute and her tomboyish attitude turned me on."

"So, the guy in her was your attraction too?"

Justin blinked, surprised. "Yea. I guess it was. I never thought of it that way." He pauses to consider the idea further. The girl was aggressive and competitive. He had loved that he could let her take the dominate role in their relationship. His other girlfriends had been too timid and willing to let him be in control, just like Olivia. He blinked again. "Do you still like her?"

The girl bit her lip, apparently torn about answering the question. When she finally did, her answer was definitive and desperate. "God, yes. I would give almost anything for the chance to be with her. How sad am I? I'm still head over heels for a straight girl."

The sharp sound of plastic snapping and a sudden curse gained their immediate attention. Justin turned toward a potted plant that had hidden a student studying in a chair only four feet away. She had jumped up, her back to them and was brushing at her jeans. She was close enough to have heard the entire conversation. "Stupid pen. I just bought these pants." The girl muttered.

Justin looked back at his companion. Olivia's eyed had grown as large as saucers and her knuckles had turned white from clenching the couch's fabric. The voice was very familiar. His mouth opened in a round 'O'. He rose from his seat.

The girl felt the eyes on her. She stopped fussing with the ink stain and prepared herself to face the two behind her. After a deep breath of air, she turned around. "I uh, didn't mean to be like, eavesdropping. I was doing my Lit homework cuz my roomie is super noisy and likes to listen to this really loud, horrifying, like, nails-on-chalkboard music. Coming down here is my only reprieve from it and then, you guys came in and I couldn't help but hear. I tried to ignore it, but my ears wouldn't listen to me and uh, listened to you." She cut herself off. "I mean, I'm um . . ." She hesitated, unsure what to say. "Sorry?"

Both blondes remained immobile. Viola Hastings rubbed her neck, and looked from one to the other. Unable to break the silence, they stood staring at each other. The brunette was sure she would have to try to say something else, but a loud screeching broke the uncomfortable quiet first.

"Viola! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. We need to talk." A very irritated looking woman marched through the lounge's door. Every head turned to watch the uniformed cheerleader stalk through the room.

Viola's face turned a deep shade of red, her eyes narrowed angrily. "Melissa, all the talking is done. I broke up with you. You cheated on me. We are through." Her raised voice stopped the other girl several feet away.

The blonde's exchanged shocked looks. They could not believe they just heard what they did.

Melissa obviously did not agree with Viola. "But, sweetheart. It was an accident. It'll never happen again."

"Exactly, because I won't be giving you that chance. You've used up all your second chances. You know full well this was just the last straw."

"I can change. You know I can. I gave up smoking, just like you asked."

Viola responded angrily, her voice getting higher with each point she stressed. "Yes. Yes, you did. Maybe if you hadn't taken up Ecstacy instead, or if you hadn't showed up at Thanksgiving just like I asked you not to and proceeded to tell my _entire_ family that I was gay, or forgot my birthday, or pawned my autographed soccer ball for a new purse, I might be willing to overlook this. So, we're done. Leave. Go away. Don't talk to me anymore. And stop calling me, Melissa."

Melissa took a few more steps, her lower lip trembled and eyes threatened tears. "Viola . . ." She began.

"No!" The twin yelled. "I'm not going to let you hurt me anymore. I've paid for my crimes so many times over with you. Now, leave me alone."

"Fine. Crazy bitch. Just see if you can get another girlfriend half as pretty as me while I'm still head of the cheer squad." Melissa turned her nose up, sniffed haughtily, turned about, and proceeded to stomp away.

Olivia spoke first. She smiled at the twin's back. "Wow, Vi. You really know how to pick 'em. Do all of your ex's whine like little girls?"

"Hey. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean . . ." Justin tried to defend himself.

"Yes it does." She interposed.

"Fine." He looked up, seeing the eyes still staring at them. "The show is over, if you want a soap opera, I'm sure Days of Our Lives has reruns playing." He barked out. Heads quickly turned away.

Viola still had not turned around. Concerned, he closed the distance. His hand touched Viola's shoulder. She jumped, her face turned up to looked at him. It was tear-streaked and her body was trembling. "Oh, sweetie." Justin hugged her tightly and when he felt her legs start to give way, he steered her to the couch Olivia was still sitting on. He aimed her to his companion who opened her arms and accepted the crying girl. Justin sat down as well and watched Olivia hold Viola. They stayed like that for quite a while. When the sobs quieted and Viola's body stopped trembling, Justin spoke softly.

"Feel any better?"

She looked up, surprised his voice did not come from the body she had been crying on. Olivia gently smiled at her and brushed tear-clumped hair from the twin's face. The gesture was soothing and she relaxed back into the warm embrace. "Yea. Never it'd be either of you to comfort me after I broke it off with Melissa, let alone _both_ of you."

"Weird, huh? You know you could do so much better than that crazy-woman. I know this girl who is way cuter than her and that would never, ever do any of those things to you."

Olivia narrowed her eyes, then she remembered that Viola had just broken up with another woman. The ball game had changed abruptly.

Justin saw the change of expression on the other blonde's face. His smile turned wolfish. He met Viola's eyes.

The athletic girl had already guessed whom Justin was going to suggest. "Olivia?" She beat him to it.

"I wouldn't, not ever. You deserve to be treated like a precious jewel and loved like a goddess. I don't want to rush you into anything, but I . . ." Olivia suddenly lost her voice when Viola leaned up and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"No. You wouldn't. For now, will you just be my friend?"

"Of course, anything." She breathed out.

Justin giggled at the sight before him. "I've got to get some homework done and I'll never get anything accomplished watching you two. I'll see you birds around. Call me later." He leaves his number on the back of Olivia's hand, gives both women hugs, and leaves with a huge grin plastered across his boyish face.

"Wow, I like him so much better gay." Viola joked.

Olivia looked down at the girl in her lap. "I like _you_ a lot better gay too." She almost leaned down to kiss her.

Viola noticed the halted movement and smiled at her. "Thank you, Olivia."

"For what?"

"For being considerate of me. Can we just stay like this a while?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Viola breathed in Olivia's scent, letting it invade her mind. She settled back into a more comfortable position and enjoyed the feel warmth and security that was Olivia Lennox.

* * *

Leave me some love, and review? Por favor?


End file.
